Speak Now
by Lindzeldia
Summary: Taylor Swift's song called Speak Now came on to the radio while i was riding in my sister's car. RikuxOC  Sophie from This Can't Be Real series   First one shot please be gentle.     Thank you !


I personally don't think Taylor Swift is a great singer but I think she is an awesome song writer. When I heard the song Speak Now in my sisters car a one shot wouldn't stop playing in my head. This is my first one shot so please be gentle.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said sneaking through the back door.<p>

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"Yo Sophie nice black dress." I heard Zack call.

I turned around and saw Sora, Axel, Roxas, Vanitas, Terra, Leon, Zack, and Cloud all smiling at me mischievously.

"It's so **WEIRD **seeing you here." Sora laughed

"Yeeeeaaah about that-"

"Oh Sophie I didn't know you were invited." Mrs. Perry said.

She was wearing a pastel colored dress

"Sora invited me." I said wrapping my arm around Riku's best man. He shot me a glare while I shot him a pleasing look. Sora smiled and confirmed that Riku was alright with it.

"Oh well it was good seeing you again Sophie." She said faking a smile.

"What a bitch." I mumbled as the guys started laughing.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dresses in pastel._

I walked out of the bathroom seeing the bride to be yelling at a poor bridesmaid. I look at her dress and closed the bathroom door to have a good laugh. She looked like an overly stuffed cream puff pastry. After laughing I began to cry softly.

"Why did you choose her Riku?"

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. _

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…_

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said speak now._

As the song came on signaling her cue to enter. I feel sweat starting to form on my forehead and I felt like I'm about to throw up. Not only for me but for Riku to because the song is ABSOLUTELY terrible. When she came out I hide behind the curtains make sure Victoria didn't see me. She struts down the aisle even though this wasn't Miss America. I then look at Riku who showed a grimaced look for two seconds while she walked down the isle giving me a sign of hope.

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me (Don't cha?) Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out When they said "speak now" Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out When they said, "speak now" _My heart jumped as the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I then stood up with my hands shaking while everyone (except for all of Riku's and my friends) stared at me with shocked and horrified looks but I just looked at Riku with a peaceful smile on my face.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you. _

"I'm not the type of person who usually would crash a wedding but, I needed to tell you at least once of how I feel about you." Riku stared at me intently as tears began to fall down my face. My heart began to break because I already new it was over as I said those dreaded three words.

"I love you." Then I ran out of the church.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are NOT the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl! So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out when they, said, "speak, now"_

"Sophie!" I turned around to see Riku running after me but I kept on running away from himuntil he grabbed my wrist and caged me on one the church walls so I couldn't run away from what he had to say, but all he did was kiss me softly then caressed my cheek wiping away my tears while smirking lovingly at me.

"Riku why-?"

"I love you too." He said then kissed me again whileour friends and family cheered through the window.

_And you Say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said _

_"Speak now"_

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

The OC I'm using in this one shot from my This Can't Be Real series.

PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE review! Thank you!


End file.
